A Day at the Beach
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Ash and his friends stop at a beach and run into an old friend of his.


I **don't own Pokémon**

 _On their way from Shalour City, we find our heroes stopped at a popular beach for a well deserved rest._

"Man it's a nice day out today," said Ash as he stretched. The sun was shinning brightly and there was a nice breeze coming from the ocean. There were several other people scattered all over the beach enjoying the nice weather. Pokémon, both captured and wild, could be seen playing around the area as well.

"It sure is," agreed Serena as she subtly eyed Ash's muscles as he stretched. A faint dusting of pink came onto the poor girls face, and she quickly turned away to focus on anything else. They landed on a Staryu that was darting around a Starmie in the distance, probably training she thought absentmindedly.

"I'm going to get started with lunch," said Clemet as he started taking off his backpack.

"Well, I'm going to get some training done. Then go swimming later," said Ash as he started to walk away.

"I'm going swimming now," said Bonnie eagerly.

"Now Bonnie be careful," Clemet said, clearly worried for her.

"It's okay Clemet. I'll watch over her," said Serena. She had wanted to go off with Ash, but she also didn't want Clemet worrying over Bonnie. So the two girls went off to get changed as the boys went to do their own things. Clemet was half finished with making lunch when Ash came back from training with Pikachu on his shoulder as always.

"Well that was a good workout Pikachu. I think we'll be ready for the next gym," said the raven haired teen.

"Pika," the electric mouse cried in agreement.

"That sure smells good Clemet," Ash said, turning his attention to the blonde boy as Clemet stirred the soup he had made. Pikachu let out a cry of agreement as he jumped off his trainers shoulder and eyed the soup eagerly. Clemet just chuckled and asked the two stomach on legs to setup the picnic table. Ash and Pikachu had just placed the table cloth and were about to start setting out the dishes when a panic cry came from the beach. The boys and Pikachu took off toward the beach and found Serena crying for help. Some people had already gathered around and were shouting for the lifeguard.

"Serena what's wrong, where's Bonnie," asked Clemet in panic when he noticed his baby sister wasn't there.

"Sh...she got caught in a tide an..and," Serena sobbed as she pointed out to where the little girl was being swept out to sea. Poor little Dedenna was hoping wildly around trying to find a way to save it's friend. Meanwhile the people were calling for help, but no one had a water Pokémon that could carry Bonnie back to land safely. Just as Ash was about to jump in and save Bonnie himself; a blue and white blur shot past him and dived right into the water with barely a ripple.

Bonnie by this point was starting to panic as the land started to get smaller and smaller. She knew she had to be several hundred feet from the beach at this point and there was no sign of help coming. The little girl turned around to see if there was any boats out at sea that she could try to swim to, but couldn't see any. It was at this point that she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her gently. Bonnie let out a yelp of surprise and tried to turn to see what had ahold of her, when she heard a calm feminine voice behind her.

"I've got you sweetie. Now listen carefully; I'm going to put you on my back and we're going to swim back to shore," the stranger said in a calm clear voice.

The stranger gently moved Bonnie to her back and started to swim back to shore. Bonnie was shocked at how powerful the girls strokes seemed as they started to make their way back to the beach. Now that she wasn't in immediate danger, Bonnie took this chance to look at her savior. The girl had shoulder length orange red hair and was wearing a white one piece swimsuit with blue trim. She had cream colored skin and rather broad shoulders with a fair amount of muscle. Whoever this girl was she was clearly very fit, because she was already halfway back to shore and wasn't even slowing down.

For their part Ash, Clemet, Serena, and the other people watched slack jawed and amazed at the girl who was now swimming against a tied with a little girl on her back like it was nothing. As her feet touched bottom the girl kept Bonnie on her back and waded toward shore. She was panting hard by that point, but she chatted animatedly with Bonnie. Clemet took off at a run with a relieved cry followed shortly by Ash and Serena, with Dedenna and Pikachu darting ahead.

"Wow! You're so strong and pretty. I hope I can grow up like you," cried Bonnie from on top of the older girls back.

"Well, thank you for the complement sweetie," replied the girl with a blush as she set Bonnie down on the sand.

"Bonnie," cried Clemet as he ran up and hugged his little sister in relief. Pikachu and Dedenna were right behind him as they jumped onto the little girls shoulders. The two mice Pokémon letting out happy cries, as Ash and Serena came up behind them. Clemet looked at the girl as she took a step back from the reunion with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for saving my little sister. I don't know how to repay you," he said.

"It's alright, I'm just happy that I could help," she replied with a small laugh.

Pikachu cocked his head at a curious angle and jumped up onto the red headed girls shoulders. The girl froze up as the little mouse got right in her face. He was so sure he knew this girl and he sniffed her. When that all to familiar sent hit him, Pikachu let out a happy cry.

"Pikachupi!"

The girls sea green eyes widened in shock and she turned to stare at Ash. Ash for his part looked like he had seen a ghost as their eyes locked on one another. He couldn't believe it, but there she stood. A little taller, with more muscle, and certainly more 'mature'. His face went a little red at that thought, but he was snapped out of it as the girl called his name.

"Ash?!"

"Misty?!"

"What are the chances? I'm in Kalos for vacation and I happen to run into you on my third day here," she laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"MISTY," Ash cried as he through his arms around her and crushed her in a hug. Misty let out a gasp as she felt how firm Ash's chest was and the strength of his arms. He had certainly grownup since she last saw him before he left for Unova. That thought made her remember that she should be angry with him, and she managed to struggle out of his hug and gave him a glare. Ash froze up and felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face as he saw the all too familiar glare that usually meant that he was about to get a beating.

"Now Misty...let's not do anythi-" _**Smack!**_

Serena let out a cry of shock when the girl, Misty apparently, hit Ash so hard he fell onto his back. She quickly got on her knees and tried to help Ash up, who had a rather dazed look on his face. Pikachu didn't even react to this as he just jumped off Misty's shoulder and let out a sigh as he sat next to his trainer. Clemet, Bonnie, and Dedenna just stood off to the side in shock and confusion. Ash rubbed his jaw and glared at Misty as he got up, ignoring Serena's protest.

"What the hell was that for," he snapped.

"That was for not bothering to come visit when you got back from Unova," Misty snapped. That caused Ash to flinch and blush in shame. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that Misty. You know how I'm like when there's an adventure," he said.

"Yeah, you dive right in without thinking. Then its up to me to drag you out of whatever mess you get yourself into," Misty replied. She had a small smile on her face to take the sting out of her words, but Serena didn't see it. Serena got up into Misty's face and tried to look as intimidating as possible. It didn't work that well since Misty was almost a full head taller than her, and Misty just gave her a curious look.

"What's your problem?! You just hit Ash and claim to be his friend," Serena yelled. Ash got in between the two girls and gave Serena a stern look.

"Serena calm down, Misty's just being Misty," he said.

Serena was taken aback at Ash's' reaction and took another look at the two trainers in front of her. The boy that she practically worshipped as a hero stood there next to the girl with one hand on her shoulder. The girl, who stood only an inch shorter than him had given the boy a brief affectionate glance before looking back at Serena. The poor honey blonde girl felt a vice grip her heart. Ash had talked about all his friends from previous adventures, but he had talked about his amazing gym leader friend Misty in particular.

"Sor...sorry, I thought she was being mean," Serena stammered.

"It's alright I can come off as a bit mean. So Ash, who are your new friends," asked Misty trying to change the subject.

"Oh this is Serena, and that little girl that you saved is Bonnie, and that's her older brother Clemet," replied Ash as he gestured to each of them respectfully.

"And this is Dedenna," cried Bonnie, holding up her little friend for Misty to see.

"Cutie," cooed Misty as she reached out and tickled the little pokemon. Dedanne let out a little squeaky giggle and gave Misty a tiny shock. Misty let out a little yelp, more out of surprise than pain.

"Sorry about that," Bonnie apologized to her, but Misty just laughed it off.

"I've been hit with worst," she chuckled giving Pikachu a pointed look. The little yellow mouse made a point to be fascinated with a flower at that moment.

"So Misty what are you doing in Kalos," asked Ash.

"I've got a week of vacation and I wanted to come to Kalos. Daisy and Tracey are looking after the gym for me," explained Misty.

"Really!? Do you want to hangout," he asked Misty eagerly. Misty couldn't help but blush slightly at the prospect of hangout with Ash for the rest of the week. She hadn't had a chance to hangout with the boy from Pallet Town for more than a day in the past two years.

"I don't want to intrude," she replied sadly. Serena wanted to shout for joy at that statement, but then she saw the sadness in Ash's eyes.

"It's alright, your not intruding at all," Serena blurted out.

The others looked at her in suprise. She couldn't believe she just sad that and the suspicious look Misty was giving her didn't help keep her from blushing in embarrassment. Ash's look of joy however, was worth it.

 **This was just a little pokeshipping scene that got stuck in my head and i had to do it. Tell me what you think in a review, and apologies for no updates but that's life for you. Until next time folks.**


End file.
